Mornings
by Proponent of EVO
Summary: A bit of a writing experiment for me. Each Titan's perspective in the morning. Chapter Five is Robin. Please R & R! Finished!
1. Beast Boy in the Morning

Okay, this one is a kinda strange story, but please just bear with me.

Disclaimer: I own no part of DC, the Teen Titans, or Cartoon Network.

_**

* * *

Mornings: Chapter One**_

**Beast Boy**

Arg...what time is it?

9:00? 10:00? Urg.

Too early, need sleep...

Boy Wonder called a training session for this morning, didn't he?

What time was that for? Feel like there's paste in my skull.

Oh yeah. Eleven. Goodie. Man, if he wasn't with Star, I can't imagine how he'd be.

Shower time. Best part of the morning.

Mmmm...warm water...herbal shampoo..._damn_, this feels _good._ Only time of the day I actually feel human, though I doubt the majority of the population goes through a bottle of shampoo a day.

What time is it now? Damn, no clock in the bathroom. Gotta take care of that sometime...

Oh yeah, I have a watch. 10:30. Kay, time to get outta the shower, maybe wrangle up some breakfast.

When's the last time I went shopping? Last...month? I think?

Kitchen's full by now...I hate being the last to wake up. Dick's up first, of course. He's reading something and eating some toast. I look closer, and its the paper, detailing an interview with Superman. Dick loves that guy. It kills Batman, I know it does.

Vic...Cy...he's making some kinda meat. I sniff. Ham. Dammit, I **was **a **pig** last week, for God's sake. Some people...this is probably revenge for me giving him a whomping in Virtual Combatant 5 last week.

Yeah, yuck it up, you cybernetic bastard.

Ah, Star. Way, way too energetic for this time of morning. Whatever, at least someone is happy this time of the morning. This early, early, **early** morning.

Raven. Heh, wonder if she knows what I'm thinking. I'm afraid of stuff like that. Gotta be sure not to project.

She's meditating...as usual. She's cute when she isn't making fun of me.

Oops, she's staring at me now. Thought too loud, better be careful from now on. Heck, I don't even know if she **can **read my mind.

What's in the frig? Fruit salad. Sweet. Apples and Oranges and-

Ick. Okay, maybe not. This stuff's been around since before disco died, apparently.

Urg. Dick's announcing the training session. Starts in five minutes.

Meh. No rush. Worse comes to worse, I'll cheetah over.

What else is in this thing? Cyborg's ribs, Starfire's...man, I have no idea **_what_** this is, Raven's jug-o-tea, Robin's rice, pizza, aspara-

Pizza? Awesome.

I look at my watch. Two minutes. I scarf the pizza down, make a mental note to swing by the grocery (after begging some funds off Robin), and run to the training room.

Another day.

Ah well, its not so early. Maybe it'll be a good day.

**

* * *

Okay, first chapter is done. This is more an experiment than anything else; I'm trying out a new style of writing.**

**As always, and especially now, please R & R!**


	2. Raven in the Morning

Who-hoo! Second Chapter! Thanks for all the positive feedback.

**Big ups to:**

**Crazy Girl Person: Thanks! I like Beast Boy too! That's why I wrote him first. This chapter was kinda difficult, because I have very little insight into her character, but I think I did a good job.**

**kmutt: Well, as you will see, its the same morning for all five. Thanks a lot!**

**Blaze: Same morning for everyone! Did I curse last chapter? Ah well. Thanks for the review!**

**mattb3671: Thanks for the very positive review. I like this style of writing because its a very basic idea, but also very easy to flesh out. Thanks again!

* * *

**

**Mornings - Chapter 2**

**Raven**

Hmmmmmm...mrrble...

Ahhh...good morning room.

Clock? 8:00. Dang, overslept. Whatever, I feel good.

Only other person up right now is Robin. I can feel his thought patterns from here. All cold and even, but with bursts of warmth, especially around his friends. Probably how Batman's mind would read.

Scratch that. I wouldn't want to be anywhere near Batman's mind.

What to wear? Heh. Yeah right. Nice joke. 'Purple cloak?' 'Nah, I'll go with the purple cloak.'

Hmm...mental note, leotards need to go to the dry cleaners, I'm down to...three.

Hmm...I need some more shampoo...some of that herbal stuff sounds good...ah well, shower time.

Ahhhhh...I love you, warm water. Shame we must part. I shall return!

Towel, towel...? Feeling around for- Ah, there.

When is the training session for? 11? Heh, Gar's complaints must have finally gotten to Dick.

Well, that and Star. If he wasn't with Star, he'd be a head case.

...me, talking about head cases? My dad is a demon overlord. Who am I to talk about head cases?

Hmm...me dry, towel wet. Urg.

Hallways are always quiet in the morning.

I love it when its like this, before the cacophony of noise of Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting, Cyborg and Robin arguing, or Star making some kind of food that would inevitably gain sentience. Just last week we had to fight one of her puddings...come to think of it, I think we left whatever was left of it in the refrigerator. Better tell Star either to eat it or toss it into the sun.

Kitchen...yup, there's Robin. Dick. Whatever.

He nods to me, and I nod back. No words are necessary, not between us.

Love that about him.

Ever since he tried to defend me against Slade, I have felt very close to him. Not romantically, because we can all see that he only has eyes for Starfire, but its still nice.

I reach for the tea kettle, and put the leaves and the water in. I set the flame on the oven to Really, Really Ridiculously High.

Cyborg designed everything in this Tower, and he let Beast Boy name half of the functions. Bad move on Cyborg's part.

The tea is done in about 4 seconds. I pour it using my powers; reaching into the flames enveloping my kettle would result in a lost hand.

Not gonna drink the tea right now though. I value my lips, thank you very much.

I look over to see what Robin's reading; the paper he is reading is The Daily Planet; apparently, Lois Lane has a damn fine article, because Robin's attention is glued to the page.

I sit down to read the local paper, and before I know it, its 10:00.

Here comes Cyborg and Starfire; he comes in, metal feet clanging against the floor, and Star talking his ear off.

She comes flying in, all happy smiles, and to be honest, I can't say that she doesn't bring one to my face too, though I'd rather eat her pudding before admitting it, or readily displaying it.

Cyborg, or Vic as he wants to be called, calls out a good morning before heading to the oven. He starts heating up some...mmm...ham...smells good. I'll have some later. For now, between the tea and the silence and the paper and the aroma of ham, its nice.

I slip into a light, meditative trance after I finish the paper. Its nice. I don't lose the atmosphere, and I can reach within myself for peace as well.

Beast Boy comes in, and he disturbs the area; disturbance isn't wrong, necessarily, but it does tend to snap me out of my trances.

Contrary to what some believe, I do like Beast Boy as a friend. Maybe it will become something more, but I can't let it until I get control of what my emotions can do.

He's staring at me. Why?

...She's cute...isn't making fun...me...

My eyes snap open, and I stare back. I heard enough to guess what he was thinking.

Not my fault though. I don't go around reading minds. Not my fault if people project. Heh.

Not angry with him though. Its flattering. He's walking back to the refrigerator. Its apparent in his gait that he's a little disoriented.

I think I messed with him. Heh.

Cool.

Robin announces the training session in five minutes. I better head over; he gets a bit touchy if we are late.

And by touchy, I mean Batty. And by Batty, I mean Batman-like.

I look back to Beast Boy as I leave, his head still in the refrigerator.

...nice tush.

...where did that come from?

...whatever.

* * *

**Whew...second chapter's done. This one was tough, but I enjoyed it. Raven is a fun character to write, almost as fun as Beast Boy.**

**Please R & R!**


	3. Cyborg in the Morning

Third Chapter Up! This time, its everyone's favorite Tungsten Titan, Cyborg!

Mad props to:

**kmutt, Thanks for the positive review! I'm trying really hard to keep them somewhat in character, but its fun sometimes to take them a bit OOC. Thanks again!**

**Blaze83, Ooooohh, the bad words. Okay. Well, I'm not too big on them myself, I just felt that, as teens, they would cuss a bit. Thanks; its really hard to figure Raven out, but I did a decent job of it, thank God. Thanks again!**

**mattb3671, Thanks! The last lines were fun; a little OOC, but fun! Thanks again!**

**White Raven, Thanks!**

**Dragonlore, Thanks! Starfire is next chapter.**

**Dark Knightress, Yeah, those are their real names. I have a great fondness for the Teen Titans comics these are based off of, so I tend to use their real names as well as their costumed names. Thanks!**

**Crazy Girl Person, Raven Difficult to Write, so making her a bit OOC makes her more fun to write, as well as being a cop-out. ;) Thanks!**

**almostinsane, Thanks!**

**Pointless Authority, Those are the longest damn reviews ever. Lol, I loved them, thanks for writing such long reviews. Like I said, I have much love for the Teen Titans comics, and so the characters are somewhat dear to me. That said, please stop hurting Robin; I'm gonna need him in two chapters. And yes, Batman does indeed Rock. He rocks so damn hard.**

Disclaimer: I own no part of the TT, CN, or DC.

* * *

**Mornings - Chapter 3**

**Cyborg**

Uahhhhh...

Ah...wakey wakey, metal eggs and bakey.

Time: 8 AM.

Hmm...room's kinda messy. Better clean up...

...later...yeah, later.

Scan tower...Raven and Dick are awake already...Star and BB are still asleep...nope, no one else in the tower.

Kinda weird habit, but ever since Slade's robo-ninja-goons invaded the tower, I've been sorta security-paranoid. I always check in the morning, afternoon, before I plug in to recharge, and during the night. Twice.

I know. Paranoid.

Ah, my bathroom. Time to answer the call. Gotta take a wicked leak.

_Ahhhhh...relief. _How do I spell relief? **U-R-I-N-A-T-E**.

Kinda gross, I know, but I'm a teenage guy. I need these type of jokes just to function.

Do I need a shower? Sniff, sniff...nope. No shower needed. Tungsten body frame is the ultimate in low-maintenance. Plus, it saves on the water bill.

Star's door just opened, I guess she's awake. Being tied remotely to the Tower lets me know what's happening at all times. Some might call it voyeurism, I call it defending my home. Besides, ain't like I put cameras in the showers or the rooms. I'm no perv.

Hungry, gonna get some food.

Wow...for all the times I've been through these halls, I've never noticed how barren and sterile everything is. Maybe we can get some decorations, or something-

Oh, wait, here's Star. She's gabbing away about how its such a "GLORIOUS" morning. I'm not really inclined to tell her different though. It would be like kicking a puppy. Just not nice at all.

We walk into the kitchen together. I see a scene there I've seen a hundred times before. Raven's drinking her tea, Robin's reading his paper (the Planet, I think). I ask him what he's reading, and he (excitedly) says an interview with Superman.

The irony of the ward of Batman excitedly reading about Superman is not lost on me. **(1)**

I call out a good morning. Raven nods while Dick merely grunts out something I take to mean good morning.

What for breakfast...Ham. Oh yeah. Beautiful, delicious ham. Food of the gods, all that is just and good. Ham.

Pull it out of the freezer, slam it onto a pan, and start frying it up. Damn, but that smells good. The sizzle, the popping noise, the aroma...

Heh, even Raven's enjoying it.

Garfield walks in, smells the ham, looks at the ham, and shoots me a glare, as if to ask '_Are You Serious_?'. I can almost read his mind at this point. I answer the glare with my most innocent smile, and he grumbles off. Probably to go stare at Raven some more, the lovesick loon.

Its hard to hold my laughter in, but I manage it.

Ham's done...I made way too much, even for me, but someone will eat whatever's left.

I sit down to my beautiful, delicious ham and chow down. Its...**_awesome_**.

I love breakfast so very much.

I clean up after I'm done (thank God for automated dishwashers) and head to the couch to watch some TV. I watch for about a half-hour; its some show about this comic book called...Y-Dudes, or something? I can't remember, but its on all the time. They have this guy, Shoeverine, with loafers that pop out of his hands. Funny stuff. He gets all mad, but he can't hurt anyone because of the loafers, so he just sorta flails about. Like I said, funny.

Five minutes till training session, Robin announces. He marches down the hall, to the dojo, or as I like to call it, the Robin-cave.

I don't know if anybody else has thought about this, but Dick would be a real hard-ass if not for Kori. Thank God for beautiful aliens, I guess.

I turn off the television, and march down the hall, my metal feet clanging along.

The Tower is in optimal condition, everything is going well, and I have Ham in my belly.

It really is a glorious morning.

* * *

**(1)** (A/N: I hope its not lost on anybody reading this. Just to make the joke accessible, understand that Batman really dislikes Superman at some points in their relationship. Superman, because he is who he is, chooses to ignore it, most of the time. This, naturally, pisses Bats off even more, and what makes Batman even more angry is that Dick kinda idolizes Superman. Thanks.)

**Okay guys, next chapter is Starfire! Glorious!**


	4. Starfire in the Morning

Starfire's up! Fourth Chapter, engage!

Many thank-you's to:

**kmutt, Thanks for the happy review! nice to hear someone enjoying it!**

**disappearer/Syani, Interesting, eh? Thanks! As I earlier said, Raven is tough to write for, so I had to go a little OOC for her, so yeah, it is a bit inaccurate. Thanks for the review!**

**Pointless Authority, Longest Review EVER. Yeah, Cyborg is very easy to write for, so one could have fun with him. Sometimes the "Teen" element of the Teen Titans isn't noted, and as a teenaged guy, I am very into the dick and fart jokes, so anytime I can sneak one into a fic is nice for me. Thanks for the long review, and as always, Batman Roks.**

**almostinsane, Thanks for the positive review!**

**Blaze83, Ack! No need to be threatening! I'm posting right now! Jeez. Anywho, Cyborg would have a lot to be thankful for. He almost died when he was a young man, but now look at him! Saves the city every day! Thanks for the funny review!**

**Neko Starfire, Thanks for the positive review! Get an account on the site! Its free!**

**XxJeterxX, Thank you for the positive review!**

**mattb3671, Thanks for the positive review, and BOO-YAH right back at ya!**

**Dark knightress, I don't really hate Terra at all. She was put into a bad situation, she was a flawed character, and Beast Boy's rejection of her kinda hit her badly. Also, one should recall that, at her heart, she is not a "pure" character, such as Cyborg or Starfire might be. She is flawed, and not altogether a good person, try as she might. That said, I had no intention of writing a breakfast with Terra, but because you asked, I might just include one at the end. Looking back at this, I ranted a bit. Oops. My bad.**

Disclaimer: I own no part of the TT, CN, or DC.

* * *

**Mornings - Chapter 4**

**Starfire**

Eeeeeeeyyyyaaaa...

Good morning, room!

Good morning lamp!

Good morning windows!

Good morning little marionettes of my friends!

Are my friends awake?

I shall find out!

But first, cleansing!

Good morning shower!

Ahhhh...such nice, warm water. I understand why Robin likes his morning showers so much. When I first came to Earth, I had not known the feeling of warm water on my skin, but now...marvelous.

Shampoo! Ah, nice herbal shampoo! I love how it smells.

Mmmmmmm...the water and the shampoo, in marvelous harmony...as the people of this planet say, sweet.

Ah, it is time to end this shower though, as much as I don't want to.

Lovely towels! Made of Egyptian cotton, Richard says. I do not know why this would be special, but the towels do feel splendid against my skin.

Dressed and ready for a new day!

Ooog...hungry...to the kitchen!

The hallways are so nice and quiet. I know the others only think me happy when there is joyous conversation occurring, but sometimes, the quiet is nice too. On some occasions, I fly into the atmosphere just to hear nothing. It is soothing to me.

Ah, friend Cyborg!

My friend Cyborg. My older-brother type of person. I trust him completely, as does everyone in the tower.

I say that it is a glorious morning to him, and he nods to me. He may not be as...enthusiastic as I am, but I know he agrees with me.

I fly into the kitchen, and Richard and Raven are already awake. I know he wakes up early because his father made him, and Raven...I actually have no idea why she wakes up so early.

Is she smiling? ...She is! As friend Beast Boy would say, Awesome!

Richard is reading the paper, and smiling to himself in the way he does when he doesn't think anyone is watching. I _think_ I know what he's smiling about.

I walk over, give him a peck on the cheek, and walk to the refrigerator. I look over my shoulder, and there is a definite blush on his face. I smile even more now.

Is my pudding still in here? Ah yes, the pudding monster's remains. I take a finger-taste into the pudding.

Mmmmm...tastes like home! Or, at least, a home that tried to eat me and my friends...but a home nonetheless!

I grab a smaller bowl out of one of the cupboards, and scoop some of the pudding into it. It whispers a small protest, and I smack it with the ladel. I then grab a spoon, and sit down with Robin and Raven at the table. Robin stares at my pudding, and I offer him some. He turns green and says that he's on a diet, but thanks.

Strange. He is in the best shape of all of us, why must he diet?

Oh well. Time to "chow down"!

Beast Boy has just came in. He is a funny friend, no matter what the others may say; his impressions are hilarious to me.

He is enamored with Raven. Anyone can see this. I find it sad that he can't seem to put what he feels into words; it took Dick a year of false starts and stuttering before he finally succeeded in telling me how he felt. I had an idea of how he liked me, but...I guess I needed to hear it from him first.

He stands up, and says that the training session is going to start soon. He walks out, and I with him. He smiles at me, and, though he has smiled at me a thousand times before, I feel...lighter? Like flight, only...not under my own power.

I love this sensation. Whenever I'm with him, I feel like this.

Its been a good morning. It will be a good day.

* * *

**Okay, Starfire is too damn tough to write. I love her to death, but trying to understand her mind set is just...arg. Its a mind set that doesn't exist. Hence, its slow work writing it, and this chapter reflects that. Please R & R!**


	5. Leader in the Morning

Last Chapter! Robin! Make breakfast!

Thanks for the kind words:

**kmutt, Sorry about the shortness! Thanks for the nice words!**

**mattb3671, Thanks for the positive review, and beware the pudding monster.**

**blaze83, Ack, sorry about the confusion. The joke was that the pudding reminded her of home, not that her planet tried to eat her. Thanks for the review!**

**RupertLover09, I'm...not hurrying very quickly at all, I'm afraid. Sorry about that! Thanks for the two (count em', TWO) reviews!**

**ameoba2, Thanks for the kind words!**

**Odango Forever, Thanks for the uber-long review! In their own ways, they are each very hard to get right, so kind words like these help a ton. Thanks!**

**destruction1, Yeah, Starfire's head is not a POV that I would enjoy in large doses. However, its a nice change of pace from the seriousness of Raven and Robin. Thanks!**

**disappearer/Syani, Thanks for the kind words!**

**person, Thanks for the kind words!**

**The Uncanny R-Man, Thank you very much for your many kind words toward my little fiction here! Admittedly, Shoeverine is a rip off of Conan O'Brien's skits, but he is too funny not to use. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: Not neccessary.

* * *

**Mornings - Chapter 5**

**Robin**

Alarm.

6:00 AM.

Room? Secure.

Tower? Scan says secure.

Shower? Needed.

Shampoo...ah. Herbal, like Star's. I don't really have any preference, but she seems to like this stuff.

Dry off...where are the towels? Here.

Uniform? Is that necessary at the moment?

_"Don't let anyone see you at anything less than your best, Dick."_

Ah, thanks Bruce-in-my-head. Uniform it is.

A little part of me rebels, though. Steel-toed boots? Not right now.

Slippers. Pink bunny slippers. Up yours, Bats.

Corridors are a little cold. Remember to tell Victor about that.

Kitchen's empty, as it normally is at this time of morning. I look at the clock on the wall. It says 7:03 AM.

Good. All alone for an hour. An hour and a half if I'm lucky.

There are six different newspapers on the kitchen counter. I pick one up randomly, and I start reading.

The Jump City Herald. The page one, column one article is about us having saved the city from Control Freak. Again. This is the fourth time this year.

I swear, he escapes so much I'm tempted to just make a gulag of my own and keep him in there.

...it would cut down on birdarang expenses, at least.

I read further. A page six article catches my eye. Bruce Wayne is in town to open a museum of antiquities.

Great. Another target for the thieves of Jump City. Thanks Bruce. Way to freakin' go.

I plow through the other papers in quick time. To be honest, none of the subject material is too interesting, but it pays to be on top of information. The real skill lies in understanding what is lies and what is the truth.

I pick up today's Daily Planet. The front page catches my eye.

An interview with Superman, eh? I'll save it for later.

I breeze through the other sections of the paper, noting that the crime rate in Metropolis is on the rise. Same as in Gotham, and same as here. Sometimes, I wonder if what we are doing is worth anything.

But...

We save a few people every day. We put a few criminals away every day. We **help**. What we do is **worth a damn**. The mission is worth the trouble.

As I internally monologue, I note that Raven has walked into the kitchen. I nod to her, and she nods back.

She doesn't need words, and neither do I. I love that about her.

I pick up the Superman article, and begin to read, as Raven returns to the table with her tea. She's staring at me, studying me. Its not an unfamiliar feeling, and to be honest, a not-unpleasant one.

She picks up the paper, and we both sit quietly together.

A little while passes, and Cyborg and Starfire come into the kitchen. A small smile finds its way onto my face; Star has that effect on people, and on me in particular.

She's coming over, and here comes...the kiss on the cheek...

Yeah, I'm blushing. She sees it too. I'm convinced she just does it to see the reaction, but to be honest, I don't care. She knows how I feel about her. I don't know if its **love**, but its something damn close. It took a long time for me to finally tell her how I felt. When I finally did, she had already known. We've been together since, and even when I'm not sure about the mission, I **am **sure about her.

Cyborg, in the kitchen, asks me what I'm reading, and I tell him. He snickers a bit.

They wonder, sometimes, why I seem to like Superman more than Batman. Its not true, of course. I _do _like Superman. I mean, who wouldn't? He is the ultimate hero. He could have done anything else with his powers, and what does he do? He saves cities, he saves people, he saves worlds.

But...Batman...Bruce...he does all that too. He sacrifices so much to be Batman. Romance, fun, his whole life.

I've met Superman. He's a nice guy; one of the best men that I will ever meet. He just doesn't have to sacrifice that much to be who he is and do what he does. Bruce does, so, in my book, he's tops.

Plus...Bruce is my father. Everyone has a hero; mine just happens to be my 'dad' as well.

Anyway...

Star comes to the table, and offers me some of her 'Pudding', which I decline. I draw the line at murderous foods. Instead, I opt for some wheat bread, lightly toasted, with a smear of grape jelly on each slice, just to take away from the strong wheaty flavor of the bread.

Being health aware...**sucks**.

That's the price of Heroing without powers, though. They wonder why we go through so much training every day; I'm reluctant to say that it is much more for my benefit than for theirs. Their powers include energy blasts of three different types (sonic for Vic, Bio-solar for Kori, and Astral for Raven), teleportation, morphization, flight, super-strength of varying degrees, and, just to round out the list, they can all take a hit from nearly any meta-threat, provided they see it coming.

Not me. Some creep gets a good shot off at me, that's it for the bird-boy. Good night Robbie. Victor used to wonder why I always had to be the best at whatever I did; he figured it out though.

If I'm not the best, then I am vulnerable.

If I am vulnerable, the team is vulnerable.

If the team is vulnerable, someone will get hurt, or worse.

**I absolutely will not let this happen. **

Not if I can do anything about stopping it. So...they complain. To be more accurate, they don't all complain. Raven sighs and moans, but doesn't exactly complain. Starfire has reserves of stamina past anything I could possibly push, plus she is from a warrior race, so she is not one to ever complain. Its more Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Speak of the devil. In green no less.

Garfield just came in. He looks at the paper in my hands, and I can read his mind, and the smirk on his face. I'll remember that smirk, man. You are screwed come training time.

I look at my watch. 10:55.

I holler out that the training session for the day starts in five minutes in the dojo. Starfire gets up to walk with me, and I smile at her. She smiles back, and I swear, for a few seconds...I can fly, too.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my piece. I feel that as an experiment in writing, it is a success; thank you for all the kind words from my reviewers._

_You are all listed here, with a parting message._

**The Uncanny R-Man: Thank you for your many kind words. I look forward to your fictions, especially your DC stuff, and reeeeeeeally especially Flash, Ah! Saviour of the Universe!**

**Person: Thanks for your kind words about the Starfire chapter, and you make sure to stay like Starfre: glorious!**

**disappearer/Syani: Thank you for your kind words, and for being frank about the Raven chapter being inaccurate. Looking back...I see your point. :)**

**amoeba2: The happiest messages were from you, I think. You will, I trust, be glad to see this over!**

**destruction1: The inside of Star's head is probably a bit weird! I don't think I nailed it, but it was a good shot anyway! Thanks!**

**Odango Atama-chan xx: Hooray for long reviews! I feel a cad just saying Thanks, but its all I have! Thanks!**

**RupertLover09: I hope I did Starfire justice for ya! Thanks for reading!**

**Blaze83: Sorry about the cursing in the fic! Thanks for being a good reviewer!**

**mattb3671: You have fun with your pudding monster now! Eat it good!**

**kmutt: Thanks for the kind review!**

**Dark knightress: Read some comic books! Lol! Dick Robin Richard Grayson. Robin can also be a dick, but we love him anyway.**

**InkBlotted Chakra: You win the "coolest-name" prize, and by extension, you win life. Way to go.**

**Neko Starfire: Thanks!**

**almostinsane: Thanks!**

**Pointless Authority: Sweet Jesus, the longest reviews ever. All I can say is "Thanks!" Peace!**

**Crazy Girl Person: You know what's a funny word? Tush! Try it at home! Say it at your job! Tush!**

**dragonlore: I never know where anything comes from. Heh, my bad.**

**White Raven: Thanks!**


End file.
